


Can You Love Me Again ?

by mooonynight



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: A criatura continuava o encarando respirando rápido e de uma vez, as nuvenzinhas de vapor se condessando a cada respiração mais forte. As sacolas de compras caíram no chão fazendo com que o conteúdo se espatifasse no concreto úmido, eles estavam sozinhos na rua em que David morava, a maioria dos moradores já estavam em suas casas devido ao toque de recolher. O castanho tentou engolir o choro e o choque e tentou chegar perto da criatura
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Kudos: 1





	1. A Criatura

**Author's Note:**

> Oi :)

David olhava abismado para aquela criatura diante de si. Aquela criatura que tinha a aparência física de Michael, os olhos, a boca, o corpo, os cachos negros e brilhantes, os olhos fixos naquele tom de azul e cinza e verde, aquele ser que o olhava confuso, inclinando a cabeça para lhe observar com cautela, amedrontado o queixo sujo de sangue, a blusa branca e imaculada suja de sangue seco o cheiro fazendo o estômago do castanho revirar. A criatura continuava o encarando respirando rápido e de uma vez, as nuvenzinhas de vapor se condessando a cada respiração mais forte. As sacolas de compras caíram no chão fazendo com que o conteúdo se espatifasse no concreto úmido, eles estavam sozinhos na rua em que David morava, a maioria dos moradores já estavam em suas casas devido ao toque de recolher. O castanho tentou engolir o choro e o choque e tentou chegar perto da criatura que mediante sua aproximação lhe mostrou os dentes, rosnando em forma de defesa. David deu dois passos vagarosos, as mãos baixas encarando Michael nos olhos, tentando engolir o medo que era crescente dentro de si, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse aquilo, o medo, a sensação de que seu estômago despencava do lugar em que estava, do formigamento nas solas dos pés e nas palmas das mãos, o arrepio que lhe corria a espinha e seu instinto de sobrevivência gritando para que corresse. O que aconteceu a seguir fora rápido demais, as costas de David bateram de encontro a parede do muro de sua casa fazendo uma exclamação de dor escapar de seus lábios. David sabia que um movimento errado e Michael o mataria por puro instituto de sobrevivência, no começo eles eram todos assim. Todos pensavam como animais e apenas depois voltavam ao que eram, o castanho fechou os olhos e tremeu de medo ao sentir o nariz arrebitado do outro encostar em sua garganta o cheirando, inspirando fundo seu cheiro e parecendo se acalmar ao sentir o cheiro familiar, a mão de Michael estavam ao redor de sua garganta relaxando a pressão em sua traqueia permitindo que o castanho respirasse quase que normalmente.

\- Eu conheço você- Michael disse baixo.

\- Sim. V- você e eu somos a-amigos - David gaguejou, deixando uma lágrima cair de seu olho, a cabeça encostada na parede.

\- Triste. Você está triste - a criatura disse, uma voz fria e distante, e o castanho chorou mais um pouco

\- Aconteceu algo ? - As palavras saiam devagar, quase como se fossem estranhas, como se Michael apenas conseguisse formular frases curtas.

\- N-Não - a resposta era tremida. A criatura rosnou de novo e apertou sua garganta. - Mentira. Você mente - O ar lhe escapava dos pulmões e David levou a mão até ao pulso de Michael apertando com a pouca força que tinha, um aviso de que estava machucando, a criatura hesitou um segundo e David podia jurar que viu um lampejo de preocupação naquele olhar. - Triste por você - Michael soltou seu pescoço

\- Deixa e-eu, te levar para casa, te ajudar- O castanho ofereceu, a mão no pescoço massageando. A criatura nada lhe respondeu, apenas o seguiu para dentro da casa, observando tudo com desconfiança.

\- Eu jà vim aqui - o cacheado disse no mesmo tom frio e distante. David assentiu e lhe pegou a mão, a criatura apenas o deixou fazer aquilo, quando chegaram ao banheiro David sentou o outro no sanitário e tirou primeiro o casaco que tinha um cheiro horrível de suor e morte, depois a blusa branca que o castanho desfazia com lágrimas nos olhos e dedos trêmulos. A criatura o pegou pelo pulso e o encarou confusão nos olhos.

\- Triste. Muito triste. Você está - Ele não sabia o que responder, Michael não entenderia agora o que havia se passado e eles teriam que esperar três meses inteiros até que ele recobrasse a memória por completo e parece de agir como um filhote arisco e necessitado.

\- Desculpe - foi tudo que o outro disse. E terminou de despir o cacheado, sentindo seu coração e suas entranhas afundarem ainda mais. Mergulhar o outro na banheira tinha sido fácil, banha-lo tinha sido uma tarefa simples e nada constrangedora e agora David, o aninhava em sua cama.

\- Você não fica ? - O tom era confuso.

\- É melhor não - a criatura pareceu não se importar com sua resposta e fechou os olhos. David voltou para a sala sentou no sofá e caiu no choro. Era óbvio que ele deveria ter prestado atenção nas ameaças dos Voltures, ninguém desafiava o clã e saia e impune. David era um advogado, um advogado que defendia vampiros e humanos sem distinção dos desmandos do clã. David era funcionário do clã rival os Angelos, duas famílias poderosas brigando pelo poder do submundo de Londres e como ele particularmente odiava o modo com os Voltures agiam aceitara um caso difícil e havia ganhado. ele estava ciente que haveria uma retaliação, ele não esperava que a retaliação viesse no formato de Michael como um perdido. Quer dizer, Michael não era um perdido. O advogado se encolheu no sofá e chorou até dormir. Era uma sensação estranha, incomoda. David se sentia observado e se remexeu no sofá, achando fazer parte da paranoia que sentia mas, ao abrir os olhos lá estava Michael o olhando da mesma forma curiosa e dessa vez tinha algo diferente. Os olhos que eram verdes agora estavam cor de ambâr, completamente amarelados indicando fome.

\- Fome, David - o castanho piscou confuso. Como ele sabia ? Ele não deveria lembrar disso tão logo, levaria dois dias no mínimo e então, a verdade o atingiu. Tinha exatamente dois dias que não via Michael, aquele sendo o terceiro dia, se encaminhando para o quarto visto que eram duas da manhã. Ele não tinha sangue e se o outro estava lhe avisando era porque estava bem no começo. Era comum os avisos antes que perdessem completamente o controle.

\- Um momento- David pegou o celular e discou um número conhecido dele

\- Alô, Adria ? Eu preciso de sangue...100 bolsas no mínimo. Não posso te explicar...Okay te espero - Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo as olheiras inchadas. Adria era uma boa amiga, uma jovem vampira traficante de sangue. Michael ainda o observava e ele puxou o outro para se sentar ao seu lado.

***

\- Um perdido David ! - Adria disse indignada - É um perdido. Você acha que seus patrões vão mesmo aceitar isso? - a mulher perguntou, retirando as bolsas da caixa térmica e as estocando no freezer vazio - Quer dizer, não sei... Aquele povo para se passar de bonzinho aceita até o próprio diabo - Adria jogou os cabelos longos para trás e suspirou, observando o amigo que estava devastado - Você vai ter que trabalhar de casa...Você não pode deixar ele assim, ainda mais sozinho - o homem assentiu levemente, aquecendo uma bolsa de sangue no microondas - Eu tenho que ir mas antes, pega...- Adria disse empurrando uma bolsa em suas mãos. Era uma bolsa pesada, David encostou a bolsa no balcão de granito da cozinha e abriu, deixando um barulho horrorizado sair de sua boca :

\- O que é isso ?

\- Caso você precise se defender - Em segundos Michael, estava na cozinha se colocando ao lado de David e observando Adria com frieza, pronto para atacar. David olhou mais uma vez para a bolsa e quando ia responder Adria tinha sumido e o microondas apitava.

***

A casa de David era uma casa comum, localizada na parte Sul de Wimbledon, uma porta, quatro janelas, cor de tijolo por fora e mega confortável por dentro como era toda casa inglesa, pintada de cores claras por dentro. Uma casa tipica da classe trabalhadora com almofadas e um sofá grande demais para uma pessoa sò na sala, um escritório cheio de livros e arquivos de casos um notebook no topo de uma escrivaninha de mogno, um porta lápis cheio de post its, uma cozinha ampla e clara, uma geladeira de médio porte, um cooktop com uma chaleira em cima e armários preenchiam o cômodo, uma mesa para quatro pessoas na sala de jantar pequena. Simples. A casa simples que na maioria dos dias era seu refugio, aquela manhã parecia sufocante. Talvez fosse o desespero de ver Michael sentado em sua cama consumindo uma bolsa de sangue como se fosse um Capri Sun de Morango, sem derramar uma gota, observando os olhos amarelados voltarem ao azul- verde cinzento que eram, as nuvens pesadas no céu dando um pesar a mais na cena ou talvez fosse a culpa que o consumia, sua consciência lhe gritando o quanto tinha sido burro e idiota. Seu noivo agora, era um bendito vampiro, e era tudo sua culpa.


	2. Sensações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello de novo :)

Michael segurava na mão um porta-retratos franzindo o cenho confuso, ele não lembrava daquele dia, mas, David estava sorrindo e aquilo era bom. Era o que sua intuição lhe dizia. Ele não lembrava de nada absolutamente nada, estava atordoado e quatro sentimentos básicos lhe consumiam a mente : Fome. Proteger David. Dormir. Sobreviver. Sua mente se resumiam a isso. Eram mais instintos do que fazer do que realmente sentimentos, mas, eles pareciam enraizados quase que queimados no fundo de sua mente. O cacheado então sentiu angustia. David não sorria mais. Só chorava. O outro estava dormindo ainda, era cedo. Ele não sabia explicar, só sabia, sentia que era errado ver o outro chorar tanto. Ele recordava que quase sempre que o castanho o tocava ele parecia temeroso e o cheiro do medo mesmo que disfarçado invadia seu nariz, e se infiltrava em sua mente lhe deixando um gosto amargo na boca. Era ruim. Ele não queria sentir aquele gosto de novo quando estivesse perto do outro. Seus ouvidos captaram passos apressados e desespero. Desespero e angustia, aquele gosto amargo na boca, o envolvendo por completo, por algum motivo ele foi de encontro aos passos que ouvia. Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça gritava pelo outro, que o encontrasse e com o porta-retratos ainda em mãos ele caminhou até encontrar o castanho, que estava no meio da sala com lágrimas nos olhos e mão no rosto, respirando fundo, o lábio tremendo.

\- David. Aqui.– ele disse devagar, sua voz soava fria e distante. Não era sua voz ou era ? Ele não sabia não tinha certeza. O castanho olhou para ele e se atirou em seus braços o apertando com força, molhando sua roupa, o amargo em sua boca aumentado e ele fez uma careta de desagrado. Era extremamente ruim. Desagradável – Não chora – ele continuou, sem entender porque o outro o apertava tanto entre seus braços, ele lembrava de uma sensação fantasma daquilo ser bom. O castanho o largou e se desculpou e viu o porta-retrato em suas mãos – Você está feliz – E apontou para a foto – Eu e você.

\- Sim.

\- Amigos. Eu e você – ele repetia fazendo o outro sorrir um pouco, só que David continuava triste. Porque ? Porque ? Aquele amargor não saia de sua boca.

\- Está tudo bem ? – David se aproximou dele. Medo. Seu peito estava apertando, aqueles sentimentos que David sentia o estavam enlouquecendo, eram tantos e ele não sabia explicar e eles o envolviam de um modo que fazia sua cabeça doer e seus olhos ficarem úmidos com lágrimas. Ele largou o porta-retratos no chão e agarrou David pela cintura, de uma vez, possessivo, esperando que aquilo o confortasse. Mesmo triste David era segurança. Segurança. Ele podia cheirar isso no outro, estava bem abaixo da pele dele, junto das veias que pulsavam altas demais em seus tímpanos. O coração batia louco acelerado no peito magro. Um sentimento minúsculo fazendo Michael e David se acalmarem por um pequeno instante. O amargor que parecia grudado em sua língua indo embora.

\- Dói a minha cabeça. Quando você fica triste minha cabeça dói – O castanho o pegou pela mão e o levou para a cozinha, esquentou uma bolsa de sangue e lhe deu, o observando com cautela. O gosto do sangue o fazendo sentir uma sensação gostosa de preenchimento e a dor de cabeça se dissipar. Ele pediu outra bolsa de sangue fazendo outra onda de preocupação o atingir. David ficava triste quando ele pedia mais. Então ele fixou os olhos em como o castanho fazia para esquentar o sangue, assim o outro não ficaria mais triste. Não gostava de deixar o outro triste. Após a segundo bolsa de sangue, o castanho o conduzira até um escritório e o sentou em um sofá confortável, se ajoelhando e lhe dizendo :

\- Eu trouxe a TV para cá, e eu vou trabalhar e você vai ver um filme certo ? – Ele assentiu. Filmes. Ele gostava de filmes. Ele deitou no sofá, como o outro lhe indicara e começou a ver um filme todo verde e azul, a protagonista namorava um par de sapatos vermelhos em uma vitrine. O filme lhe despertava sensações estranhas. Uma ansiedade para que o homem malvado não matasse o monstro, que não era tão monstro assim e medo. Medo do homem malvado com o cassetete elétrico. Monstro. Você é um agora. Uma voz sussurrou dentro de sua mente, uma voz cruel, fria e que parecia extremamente feliz com isso. Seu coração palpitava e algumas lembranças lhe invadiam a mente. Um furgão roxo. Um homem de olhos cinzentos o olhando com desdém. Rindo alto. Um lugar insalubre, frio. Como o laboratório do filme.

\- Você é um monstro agora – E sua vista escurecendo após isso. Ele gritou e antes que percebesse um par de braços o envolviam, o embalavam suspirando baixinho que tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você está seguro comigo. Estamos seguros – Segurança. Michael se agarrou a David e o não o largou por algum tempo. David era proteção.

***

Tinham sido cinco dias exaustivos. Desde o dia do filme Michael o seguia de perto, fixando o olhar em tudo que ele fazia, o agarrando com uma força descomunal junto a si, sempre que sentia medo, a coisa boa era que agora ele falava mais, a fala estava voltando normalmente e ainda não tinha perdido o tom frio. Ele até tinha aprendido a esquentar o próprio sangue. David suspirou cansado, abrindo a porta de casa ouvindo Adria xingando alto em espanhol e aquilo alarmou o castanho que correu para o jardim na parte detrás da casa para encontrar os dois lutando, ou melhor brincando de luta. Michael tinha garras e olhos amarelados, um olhar fixo e uma posição dominante diante de Adria que apenas sorria desafiadora, a mulher tinha um corte que se fechava na bochecha. O advogado olhava tudo atônito, ele não tinha pedido que ela ficasse de vigia por algumas horas, para transformar seu noivo bem, naquilo. Ele não sentiu quando Adria voou em sua direção e tentou atacá-lo, sendo impedida por Michael que a jogou na grama, as pernas de cada lado de seu corpo, as mãos de unhas grandes e vítreas ao redor do pescoço dela apertando com força, um olhar positivamente assassino.

\- Não toque em David – o cacheado disse ameaçador, rosnando mostrando os dentes e saindo de cima da mulher e indo em direção a ele, a expressão voltando ao normal, olhos pálidos, sem unhas grandes, sem presas. A cabeça inclinada para o lado considerando uma coisa e chegando próximo dele – Eu lembrei de algo hoje – o coração de David acelerou com a informação, o encarando no fundo dos olhos, respirando rápido, ignorando completamente a presença de Adria, o olhar travesso que Michael lhe devolvia fazia todos os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

\- E o que foi ? – David suspirou.

\- Que você gosta disso...- Então Michael, encostou os lábios nos seus, era um beijo casto, só um encostar, o advogado fechou os olhos e esperou por mais, sentindo eles serem separados abruptamente.

\- Não seja burro David, ele está te seduzindo. Preste atenção nos olhos dele – Quando o castanho abriu os olhos para fazer o que a amiga lhe dizia, notou que pequenas faíscas douradas dançavam nos olhos de Michael e ele parecia confuso por um tempo e depois lançou um olhar assassino a Adria – Tenha cuidado, ou você vai virar o lanchinho – a morena disse, passando por eles e entrando na cozinha da casa, deixando os dois próximos demais no jardim. Michael voltou a se aproximar dele e encostar seus lábios de novo antes de dizer :

\- Você gosta de fazer isso comigo e eu gosto de fazer isso com você – Era sincero. Mesmo naquele estado confuso, Michael não lhe mentira nem uma vez. O homem lhe sorriu e o puxou para dentro de casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
